kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dex Stewart (Beetleborgs version)
Prince Dex Stewart is the main protagonist of the series . He is able to transform in to the Masked Rider when Dex yells out the phrase, "Ectophase Activate!" Character History He is a prince of the planet Edenoi, homeworld of Alpha 5, and the current Masked Rider: the guardians of Edenoi. As with all his race, he possesses a gem in his forehead that channels various powers, including broadcasting his memories into thin air. Dex's grandfather, King Lexian, gave Dex the Masked Rider powers when the planet was attacked by Count Dregon - Dex's uncle, and a tyrant who coveted the powers for himself. While the planet fell, Dex continued to lead the resistance to his uncle's tyranny. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers He encountered the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during a battle, where he initially thought they were working for Dregon. After a brief fight, the heroes teamed up to take down the tyrant's Plague Patrol and Cogwarts. The Rangers and Dex departed as friends, but it was now clear that Dregon was turning his sights towards Earth and Dex would need to travel there to stop him. Masked Rider The hero of the story. Dex originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. On Edenoi, he is its prince and his grandfather is the king. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings. He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture. Dex has many capabilities that Earthlings don't have. He can materialize a crystal on his forehead to transmit his thoughts to others, use it to scan and x-ray, and sense nearby danger, he can also emit a high pitched noise which can knock out nearby lifeforms. Dex has superhuman strength, super-speed, and telekinetic abilities. While trying to blend in, he appears unusual to everyone else. Kamen Rider Beyond Forms Appearances: Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 1-31, 33-40 - Super Gold= Dex's friend Donais from Edonoi was sent by King Lexian to give Dex the powers of Super Gold. The powers were stored in a powerful crystal, but Donais was kidnapped by Count Dregon. Dregon used the crystal to transform Donais into Robo Rider, which forced Dex to battle against his best friend whilst trying to make Donais realize what he is doing. Donais realize that he was under Dregon's control and handed over the crystal with the Super Gold powers to Dex, Dex then used them to fight evil. Equipment * The Ecto Ray is a very powerful heat laser which can only be summoned by using the powers of Super Gold. It emits a very accurate and harsh shot on any foe. Appearances: Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 8-9, 11, 14, 16-17, 20, 26-27, 30-31, 34-35, 37 - Super Blue= Donais returned one more time to give Dex the powers of Super Blue. These Powers can allow Dex to liquefy to confuse and defeat the enemy. Equipment * Blue Saber: This weapon is a Bio Blade katana. Like the Electro Sabre, Blue Saber has also a lightsaber-like mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. Appearances: Saban's Masked Rider Episodes 21-27, 30, 33-38, 40 - Unexplained= Due to editing errors in the series, Dex would occasionally appear to be in two unnamed green forms. While their appearances were brief, there were a number of battles where these forms could be seen. *Destructosphere *Hydrasect/Arachnida *Cyborgator *Ultivore Equipment - Giant Masked Rider= In the episode Saturday Morning Invasion, he gains the ability to grow in to Giant Masked Rider by LC to fight the giant monster Ultivore. :Ultivore was not a monster from Black RX, instead it was taken from the Machine Beast Mothership Fog Mother from Kamen Rider J, a rare appearance of a giant monster in the Kamen Rider Series. Thus, Giant Masked Rider appears in both his normal form (RX), in shots featuring just him, and his second unexplained form (J) in scenes which show him fighting Ultivore. This is similar to which, having used footage from three different Super Sentai shows by its end, would sometimes have the fighting monsters from different series. }} See Also